1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of joining metal and plastic parts, for example in an electrical connector, and to an electrical connector which is assembled using such a method.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical connectors are known in which a portion of the housing is formed from plastic. Plastic is used because it is relatively easy to mold, light, and inexpensive in comparison with metal. The plastic may be plated with a metal for the purpose of ensuring shield continuity in order to prevent undesired RF transmission through the connector shell.
In such connectors, a problem arises when it is necessary to connect the plastic to metal portions of the shell. Metal may be provided even in a generally plastic housing, for example, to hold connector inserts in place, to provide shielding as noted above, or to provide electrical ground paths to another connector or other electrical device.
A conventional method of joining metal to plastic in connector shells has been to directly solder the plastic portion to the metal portion in a continuous bead. This method is both difficult and expensive. A need, therefore, has arisen for a simpler and less expensive method of attaching a plastic connector shell portion to a metal connector shell portion of a connector.